The lost Scarlet
by Demon Scarlet
Summary: Fairy Tail has just saved the world from the Infinity Clock and are celebrating. While they're celebrating Erza notices a new member in the guild. When she asked Marco who he was she found out that he said he was her twin brother but she was told that he died. What will Erza do about Drake will she trust him to help in the tournament or will she pretend he did die.
1. The Begining

Chapter 1: The missing Brother

Note: This is my first fanfiction so give me a break if it's not good ok.

Chapter 1 start  
It was night and a young man about 19 dressed in black pants with a red shirt and a jacket that matched the pants was walking down a dirt road. He was walking without a care for the for world. He had just gotten back from a job and wanted nothing better to do then sit down and relax for a little while with his guild mates.

"_I hope there's some root beer left in the guild."_ Thought to myself  
I walked through the door to my home guild Fairy Tail and as I walked in the cheers that came from the guild members were the loudest I have ever heard from them in years. "Something must have happened to make them want to celebrate this badly." I told myself as I got a table. There were drinks and food everywhere. Some of it was on the floor, the tables, and my black jacket and jeans, but I didn't care one bit just seeing the members Fairy Tail happy again like this felt awesome.

"_Looks like I'll have to pay for some new food and booze once this is over with,"_ I thought to myself as I smiled and took a sip of Root beer that was on the table. "_I never did like to drink."_ Then, a beer mug came flying pass my head, which was ironic.

As I looked around I noticed that a brown hair woman was jugging down an entire barrel of whisky nonstop and didn't even bother to breath.

"Hey take it easy; the booze isn't cheap." I said

"Just shut up and let me drink I haven't had anything this good in a long time." Said the brown haired women, as she took another barrel of booze.

"Trust me dude it's better to let my little girl drink as much as she wants." Said a short orange haired mage who sat down in the seat across from said. He looked like he was in his mid-forties.

"Not to be rude but who are you I haven't seen you around the guild before?" I asked before I took another sip of my drink.

"My name is Gildarts I'm the strongest mage in Fairy Tail. It's a pleasure to meet you. Now if you would be so kind as to tell me your name?"

"My name is Drake I have been helping the guild get thing that they need such as booze and new tables. Looks like I'll need a bigger shipment this time if this is how they're going to be drinking every night." I say with a little sarcasm.

"Hey everyone the heroes of the day have returned." Someone shouted from amidst the celebrating.

As I heard that I got up to get a better view. It was then that I saw them walk in. Fairy Tail strongest members that disappeared during the S-class exam. I had heard a lot about them from other guild members. I had also heard that they have been back for a while now while I was at my forge working on new armor. It was then, that through the crowd I saw Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox, the three Strauss's, and a few more members. I couldn't tell who was who but I was looking for a certain someone. I was looking for my twin sister Erza Scarlet.

_She doesn't know that I'm alive_. I thought to myself. Well better late than never. I then started to scan the crowd looking for her I spent the next twenty minutes looking for in the crowd of people but couldn't find.I then decided to walk home and get the sword that I made for her when she got back from the exam. It was suppose to be a present for her when she got back but she never came back so I might as well give her the sword now.

When I got back to my house it was the same as I had left it this morning. My house, or as people call it, a mansion was located on one of the nearby mountains near Fairy Tail. It looked a lot like Lucy Heartfilia's mansion. To me, it was just a house that was built into the mountain that I put together. It took me about four years to have the right amount of money needed for the materials but I was able to buy them and make my house and the secret compartments in the mountain no problem.

As I walked through the front door, I noticed that my daughter I'd adopted a few years ago forgot to lock the front door again. She was just a little girl back then. I adopted her from the local orphanage. Her name is Amber and she was about nine when I adopted her. She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes that looked like a forest.

Now, she's fourteen, a skilled smith and an apprenticed mage.

"_I'll let her off easy this time since she's only been fourteen for a month and my sister came back from god knows where."_ I said to myself as I walked through the front door and headed to the kitchen. "Hey! Amber! You still up?" I yelled as I walked to the kitchen to make dinner.

"Yeah I'm still up, and you're late again, what took you so long?"She asked when she walked in and sat down in one of the chairs that were near the table.

"There was a party at the guild and I sort of got caught in it. Oh, and I couldn't find a job for you yet." I said as I turned on the stove and took out a skillet to make some cooked shrimp and pasta.

"Why was there a party?" Amber asked with a glare that told me that she was unhappy that I didn't bring her along.

"It was because the members that disappeared during the S-class exam came back with the third Guild master." I replied

"Oh so your sister was there along with that one called Lucy?" She asked

"Yeah they were there; I better get their welcome back gifts ready. Do you remember where I put the deed to Lucy's house?" I asked as I was putting the shrimp into the skillet

"No last time I saw it was in your study along with the needle armor you made for Erza." She said as she started washing her hands to help me cook.

"Do you mind making the dinner tonight while I get the welcome back gifts ready?" I asked after the shrimp were done.

"Sure just hurry up or the food will get cold." She said as I was walking up the stairs to my study.

"Thanks Amber."

I have a lot to do for tomorrow now and I need to prepare.

-Character switch Erza-

Meanwhile back at the guild as everyone was partying Macao told all of the old members of Fairy Tail what happened in the past seven years since they have been gone in the master's room.

"So Saber tooth is the strongest guild in Fiore now." Erza said as she took off her armor.

"Yeah and they're strong really strong." Macao said.

"Macao, who was that who just walked out, the one with the black jacket, blue jeans and red hair, I haven't seen him around the guild before is he a new member?" Erza asked as she started polishing her armor.

"Oh that was Drake he joined the guild a few weeks after you and master left for the exam." "Surprisingly he uses the same magic that you use." Macao said

"Really, well then I hope I get to fight him. I've been itching for a fight." Natsu said as he got up to get a drink.

"What was his reason for joining Fairy Tail?"Lucy asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Macao replied

"Try us." Erza said as she started to sharpen her sword.

After a few moments of salience Macao said with a straight face "He said that he was Erza's twin brother and that he came looking for you."

As he finished that sentence the whole room went quite for a few seconds. Even Erza stopped sharpening her sword.

"Impossible!" Erza yelled "My brother has been dead for as long as I have been alive. There is no way that's him." "I was told he died in childbirth with my mother." She said mutely. "And anyways why does he still look Nineteen and Twenty Six he should have aged?"

"That's not necessarily true." Levy said in the back of the room.

"Macao you said Drake uses the same magic as Erza right."

"Yes he does I have seen he uses the same magic."

"Then my theory is correct. Erza it is very possible this is your twin brother."

"What? How?"

I read it in a book that if a mother has two twin and they both have magic that they'll age at the same rate no matter what because their magic is partially linked. They have the ability to communicate with each other telepathically. And the only person that could copy your magic and age when you age is your magical twin."

"Well then what are you going to do? Are you going to see if this is really your brother? Or are you going to just simply kill him?" Macao asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice wondering how Erza would answer.

"I'll see his side of the story and if I think that he is lying then we'll see how long he survives when my sword is at his throat." Erza said just as she threw her sword at the nearby post with it shaking when it made contact.

Chapter 1 end

Note: Sorry for making the first chapter short I didn't know how to start it but the other chapters will be longer. Should I continue with this fan-fiction or stop altogether I want the viewer's opinion.


	2. Drake and his Daughter

**Chapter 2**

Drake and Amber are on their way to the guild with a horse drawn cart full of armor and the deed to Lucy's house along with some money to pay for the beer and food that they used the night before.

"So what's your sister like Drake? You know I always wanted to meet her." Amber asked as she dangled her feet from the cart. She was in the armor she made for herself. She idolized Erza just as much as Romeo idolized Natsu.

"She's everything I hoped for." I said.

"So what is that supposed to mean?" Amber asked with a puzzled look on her angel like face.

"It means that she was exactly what I thought she was going to be like. She's strong but kind, she's strict and well trained. Does that help a little Amber?" I asked as we arrived at the guild.

"Not really but I guess I'll find out what she's like soon enough." She said as she jumped off the cart.

"I'll introduce you to her later, now help me with this armor it weighs a ton." We picked up the armor and started to walk to the guild when I finialy found Erza. "Hey Erza can you help me with this armor?"

But before she could reply a young man with pink hair who must have been Natsu came out and shouted that I fight him.

"Com'on fight me Drake, I hear that you use the same magic as Erza and I need something to do other than clean." Natsu yelled as I placed the armor down.

From what I knew about Natsu I knew it wasn't a good idea to pick a fight against a Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu not right now in fact I have something for you and Happy. Consider it a late welcome home present."

As I started walking back to the cart Natsu curiously came after me to see what the present was. When Natsu was at the cart I took out a Brief case and placed it down on a tree stump that was right next to the cart. When I opened it Natsu saw that there were piles and piles of jewels in it.

"Here that should be enough for two months of food for you and Happy. Go have a nice dinner or something." I said as I handed him two thousand jewels.

"Really this is for me and Happy? Thanks Drake you're awesome." Natsu said after he put the cash in his pocket

"Can you do me a favor Natsu?" "Can you go find Lucy, Grey, Erza, Gajeel, and ? I have some welcome back gifts for them as well." I asked as we headed for the guild entrance.

"Sure" After the guild members from the exam gathered around Drake's cart they waited as Drake gave out welcome home gifts.

*15 minutes later

Drake was on the last of the gifts and the cart was almost empty.

"Ok then the next gift is for Gajeel and Panther lily. Here it's mostly some money to spend and a brand new electric for you to use Gajeel." I said as I got the money and the guitar out for him. The guitar was a black with a Dragon on it that was made out of iron imbed into the guitar. "For Lily here's a new Iron Sword it grows in size as well just like your old one. The only difference is that the blade is sharper and the Iron was made to be lighter."

"Thanks dude my old landlord sold my guitar to pay for my rent so it's nice to have a new one." Gajeel said as he walked over and took the guitar. "Thank you Drake, I'll make good use of this sword." Drake who ever made these, give them my thanks. Lily said "Mine as well Drake." Gajeel said as he was tuning he new electric guitar.

"My daughter Amber made them both for you. She was at one of your performances and you made her want to play." I said wanting to impress him with Amber's talents.

"Maybe the kid and I can play some time." Gajeel said as he walk away to get a better look at his new guitar.

"Ok the next gift is for Lucy." I said as I pulled out an envelope and some money. I then handed her the envelope.

"Who's it from?" Natsu asked

"It's a gift that your father and I put together for you. It was supposed to be for your birthday but it didn't work out."

"Oh my god I can't believe what I'm seeing. Is this really for me? Lucy asked as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Lucy what does the letter say?" Erza asked.

"It says that this signature shows ownership to the Heartfilia estate by the government. It's even stamped by the magic council. This means that I now own the mansion and the land and can do anything I want with it."

"Lucy I had originally planned to give it to your father, but he said that you would make better use of it then he would, so he declined the offer. So now I'm giving it to you on his behalf. The sum of the money I gave to you is enough so that you can invest in things to keep a flow of money in and out of the mansion and to have enough to spend on yourself so enjoy, I also to the liberty of rehiring all of the old staff. But if you think that you're not ready to take on the mansion then I'll hold on to it for you if you like."

Thank you Drake Thank you. Lucy then started crying tears of joy.

"Ok the last of the gifts are for Erza. Let's start off with the first gift then. Amber, come help me pick up the Armor."

While Drake was giving the gifts out Amber was laying under a tree in the shade reading a book. "K give me a minute." She got up, dusted her Armor off and went over to the cart to help me lift the armor out of the cart and onto the tree stump.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"You can go home if you want Amber; we're almost done here anyways."

"K se'ya at home." And with that Amber started to walk home.

I then took off the tarp and there was a set of dark brown armor that resembled a stone bolder. "What kind of armor is that?" Erza asked. She walked over to see if the armor was up to her standers and sure enough it was.

"It's Earth Empress Armor." I replied

As Erza was examining the armor she came across a symbol that looked like a black serpent coiling around a sword.

"So you bought one of the legendary Black Serpent's Armor. It must have cost you a fortune to buy such a legendary smiths armor." Erza said as she proceeded to inspect the armor.

"Actually I am the Black Serpent and I was also your benefactor when you were little."

"Oh well it nice to finally meet you then." she said.

"There's a lot we need to talk about, but if you want to talk about it later that's fine."

For a few seconds we just stood there trying to see how the other would react, but it ended when Erza equipped the armor on herself.

"This armor is a perfect fit. Do you have any more armor for me by any chance?" she then started to flex in the armor and see how it would move.

"There isn't another set of armor in the cart, but I have more that I've been working on back at the house. There's a strap on the back, let me get for you." I walk over to her and grabbed the strap that was on the back of her new armor and hooked it into place.

"There this should do it." I said as she got up

"Where's the weapon that goes with the armor?" she asked looking for a sheave.

"You're wearing it. It's the gauntlets they create earthquakes. Also if you press the button under the palms hidden blades will appear."

She then clicked the button that was on the gauntlets and sure enough the hidden blades appeared.

"The other armor is in the back at the…"

But before I could try and finished my sentience she tried to stab me with the hidden blade.

I looked into her eyes and could tell that she knew. "So you know. Who told you Macao?"

"Yeah he told me and now I'm going to test your strength. If you really are my twin brother then we should be at the same strength if not you should be stronger." She then switched to her Heaven wheels armor.

"So you're going with Heaven Wheel armor. This is going to be interesting."

"Oh so you know my armor?"

"I made it and I know my own armor when see it."

We circled each other waiting for one of us to make the first move. Erza flew into the air getting ready to try and end it quickly.

"Circle Sword!" Erza yelled

The swords went flying at me and almost hit me but instead hit the ground around me. When the swords made contact dust went everywhere. I took advantage of the moment and changed into my Male Flight Armor and sat in a tree waiting for her to notice.

"Where did he go?" Erza cursed

"Looking for me?"

Erza whirled around and saw me wearing my male version of her flight armor and smiling smugly. "What didn't expect me to make a flight armor of my own.

"Not bad, but why don't you try dodging this."

She then quickly changed into her Fire Empress Armor and shot a fire ball at me. I managed to block with my Purgatory Armor but didn't expect her to counter that quickly.

"Ok now it's my turn."

I changed back into my Flight Armor and attacked her from every side as fast as I could.

She was able to block me at the last second for about 10 times.

This kept on going back a forth and we couldn't even hit each other.

"Let's end this Drake were both almost out of magic and at our limits.

Erza then switched to her most powerful armor her Armadura Fairy armor.

"Now that armor I didn't make a version for me, but I can do better."

I then switched to an armor that I knew Erza had never seen before. It was a dark lead like gray cloth that was warped around my body. It appeared to be paper thin but was actually as strong as steel.

"This is my Shadow armor it lets me be one with shadows."

"Ok then let's see just how strong that armor of yours is." Erza said as she charged at me, swords drawn.

"Fine then let's end this." I said as he drew his sword.

My sword was pure black with a ruby at the end of the hilt. Erza noticed the black serpent that was wrapped around the hilt. My sword made contact with Erza's as I blocked her attack, a blast of air was sent in all directions. The dust and dirt from the blast covered everything but me and Erza. Neither one of us would budged an inch. I backed up a little to attack and Erza blocked it with her sword. Again another blast of wind went up in all directions. When the dust cleared our swords were locked together. It looked like the winner would be won by strength; who ever gave up ground first would lose. Erza then quickly stepped back and took advantage of my weight and slashed my upper right arm.

Not bad I was hoping you would hit me eventually no let's try that again.

We clashed swords one last time but I had gotten lucky and managed to slash her upper left arm. I then backed up for the final attack but saw that Erza had put her weapons away.

"It seems that we are evenly matched in strength." I said

"Yes we are even, but I want to try one more thing." Erza said as she jumped back to get out of sword reach.

"What do you want to try?" I asked sheathing my sword and changing back to my black jacket and jeans.

"I want to try the telepathy between twins. If you're my twin then you should be able to use it and communicate with me." She said

"Ok then let's get started."

Can you hear me Drake? Drake are you there?

Yeah I can hear you Erza now do you believe me?

Yeah I believe you now. Oh and could you please show me the new armor you made for me?

She said in my thoughts and she looked really excited to see the new armor, ignoring the blood that was running down her arm.

"Ok then why don't I put everything back in the cart and then I can show you my house where I make the armor." I said

Chapter 2 end

Note: Tell me what you guys think


End file.
